


Possibility

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Team Bonding, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Heatwave/Blades. He knew he could rely on his leader's word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Blades/any Autobot--exposure therapy".

Heatwave and Blades stood next to each other on the cliff outside of the tunnel that led to the firehouse. They didn’t say a word, but just to look up the decoration of stars high above them, the darkness almost too overwhelming, and tension high with the fear of being followed by someone.

“Do you think we’ll ever go back to Cybertron?” Blades asked.

After a moment Heatwave shook his head, lowered his optics. “I don’t know. Hopefully the war will be over. But I don’t think we’d be leaving Griffin Rock anytime soon.” He answered and gave Blades a reassuring look.

“We’ll be alright,” he continued. “Besides, we still have a mission here, in our new home.”

Blades nodded, looked up to the dark night sky and sighed. “Yeah, you’re right about that.”

“And don’t worry. If anybody dares to get even near us or this island, I’ll take care of them,” Heatwave said through slightly gritted teeth, and thinking of what moves he could pull on any opponent who dare mess with his team.

Blades looked back at Heatwave and smiled, trusting him with his spark. He knew he could rely on his leader’s word, on every possibility.


End file.
